


Stay For A Bite?

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Confessions, Curses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lust, M/M, Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Feels, Trust, Unspecified Setting, Vampire Bites, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki gets turned into a vampire and is desperate for blood. Tony is more then willing to offer his neck and help the man that he secretly loves.





	Stay For A Bite?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).



> Soooo this was a prompt from **Sparcina** on the Frostiron Discord:
> 
> _Loki's just been turned into a vampire and needs blood desperately, and Tony, being the good friend that he is, offers a vein or something._
> 
> _Loki drinks a tad too much, and Tony should care a bit more, but the look of relief (and ecstasy?) on the face of the young man he secretly loves makes the pain of the fangs feel so good he can only tilt his head farther, exposing more of his neck, encouraging Loki, welcoming the bite and the proximity..._
> 
> And I was simply unable to resist it. I hope you all like!

Magic was a pretty commonplace part of Tony’s life now.

It was so commonplace that when Loki showed up in the penthouse with luminescent eyes, fangs and his hands wrapped around his stomach, Tony didn’t even blink.

Loki had been on a mission for four months. He wasn’t supposed to be back for another two. 

“What’s wrong?”

He went to touch him, but Loki flinched away. It was followed by a shudder. Pain was etched across his face and he wouldn’t look at Tony. He looked like he was in agony and Tony’s heart twisted into a vice.

“I... I must be locked in... in the Hulk’s cage. I need... need you to bring me...” He closed his eyes and his fangs elongated further. His voice deepened into a rumble, “ _blood_.”

The sound of Loki’s voice sent a shiver down Tony’s spine. It wasn’t the rational response of, you know, _fear_ over a vampire in front of you needing blood. It was something yearning and aching. The kind of response he always got around Loki; the man he wanted and was in love with.

Loki had no idea and probably no interest either. He was a thousand year old badass and sexy demi-god. He wouldn’t look twice at a middle-age mortal. 

But Tony loved and trusted him.

And maybe it was completely fucking _stupid_ but Loki needed him, needed his _blood_ and Tony had long acknowledged he’d offer anything to Loki if the mage only asked.

“Loki, come here.” Tony stepped closer. Loki’s eyes looked up at him, wild and dilated. “Loki, you need blood. Come on. I may not be the healthiest human source, but you need something.”

“N-No,” Loki stuttered, but he was already looking at Tony with such _longing_. It made Tony shudder for a new reason. God, he’d spent years wishing Loki would look at him like that. And even if it was just for his blood, right now, Loki wanted him. “Tony, I c-can’t.”

When Tony got too close Loki reached out and gripped his arms. He clenched and unclenched around them and his nostrils flared, smelling Tony. He swallowed and held Tony’s eyes miserably. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I trust that you won’t,” Tony insisted before very pointedly angling his neck to the side.

Loki practically shook. “ _Tony_.”

“JARVIS can stop you if you take too much. You need this, I’m offering, _take it_.”

Loki’s mouth was against his neck in the very next moment. Tony’s breath came out in a gasp. Their bodies were flush with one another and Loki was nuzzling his neck. God, his tongue even flicked out and _licked the skin_. Tony was practically putty in Loki’s hands.

“Tony,” he groaned and his voice sounded completely wrecked. Loki sounded like he could be _aroused_. He was practically _moaning Tony’s name_. It was going to haunt Tony’s fantasies for the rest of his life.

He felt the scratch of fangs a moment before they sunk in. It hurt, a little like a needle, but then Loki sucked and-

“O-Oh,” he gasped. His eyes were wide and he found himself grabbing Loki to stay upright. “ _Oh_.”

He felt light-headed and he wasn’t sure if that was the blood loss or just what he was feeling.

It felt, God it felt so intimate and amazing. He’d never felt anything like it. It was like the headiness of sex and his neck was the biggest hot spot. It felt like saving someone’s life or the aftershocks of an orgasm.

His body was floating on a cloud. It was like getting _high_ and the only thing in the world left was the demi-god in front of him. 

“ _Loki_ ,” he moaned and tilted his neck back further. 

Loki made a sound between a growl and a groan and a moment later, his arms were encircling Tony’s waist and tugging him close. Tony’s knees almost gave out, but it didn’t matter, because Loki was holding him close.

The touch was both protective and possessive and Tony felt like he could die happy right now. He felt like, for half a moment, Loki truly gave a damn about him.

Tony’s eyes were starting to droop and he was beginning to relax in Loki’s arms, his body feeling weightless. He wasn’t so far gone that he didn’t notice Loki’s teeth sliding from him. He let out a whine, already missing the feeling. He felt... he felt _lost_. The connection and intimacy disappeared and he wanted it back.

Loki made a soothing sound before his tongue was licking over Tony’s neck. It sent pinpricks of pain through him, but it was the good kind that only made him want more.

“‘oki?” he mumbled.

“Shh,” Loki whispered. “Sleep, my mortal.” Tony felt Loki’s lips on his neck and it almost felt like a kiss.

Tony sighed and pressed a little closer to Loki before closing his eyes. 

He didn’t notice Loki shifting his hold and carrying Tony into the bedroom. He didn’t notice the way that Loki wrapped himself around Tony on the bed and rested his face against Tony’s neck, falling asleep beside him.

* * *

When Tony woke up, he was wrapped in cool arms and a body was pressed against his back. 

_Loki_ , his mind told him and he smiled, still half-asleep. _God, that would be nice._

He’d wanted to wake up in bed with Loki for years. He would even take platonic bed-sharing crammed into a cot on a mission. It was all a fantasy (it was why those dreams often ended in sex), because if he was going to pretend Loki would cuddle him, he might as well go the whole way and pretend Loki would sleep with him too.

He’d obviously taken someone home last night and now he’d have to kick them out. He didn’t feel like he’d had sex, but his neck was throbbing a little, like someone had been a bit too enthusiastic with their hickey.

Which was odd, actually, he never usually let his one-night stands mark him. Or let them stay the night, for that matter, not when he was in New York.

Frowning with confusion, Tony opened his eyes and shifted to look behind him. His eyes widened comically at finding _Loki_. The demi-god was really there, in his bed, _wrapped around him_ and watching Tony with calculating and wary green eyes.

It suddenly came back to Tony in a flash; the mission that had gone wrong, Loki’s agony, Loki _biting_ him. Tony had to resist the urge to touch the bite on his neck.

“Um,” Tony cleared his throat. “So, you’re a vampire now?”

“I don’t believe so,” Loki answered, his voice his usual smooth drawl. Tony missed the roughness. “I can feel unwanted magic. It is a curse in need of unravelling, little more.”

“ _Oh_.” 

Tony was pleased for Loki, don’t get him wrong. Being a vampire would make life hard for the mage, but Loki broke curses as easily as making a cup of coffee. This wouldn’t last more than a day. And that meant he wouldn’t need Tony anymore.

The blood-sharing thing was a one of. The intimate act that made Tony feel like he was important to Loki wasn’t going to happen again. His chance to hear Loki’s voice thick with need as his eyes filled with yearning and want. It was all gone. His one chance was over and Tony had to contend himself with memories. Maybe re-watching the security footage too, if he was really desperate.

It was over, and he had to move on and pack up his disappointment so Loki wouldn’t notice.

He smiled, and it felt remarkably natural. “So, I guess you won’t need Tony Stark the human blood bag anymore.” 

His eyes drifted away from Loki’s face, staring down at the pale arm (even paler than normal, actually, he wondered if that was the curse?) still wrapped around his waist. Tony had been sleeping with his back to Loki’s front, but the change in position now had him on his back with Loki’s body against his side.

It was a god damn miracle Tony wasn’t sporting a hard on. He could explain it away as ‘natural body response’, sure, but he didn’t like his chances that Loki wouldn’t work out he was telling a half-truth. 

“Did you know that a vampire can taste many things in someone’s blood?”

Tony frowned. “Really? Like what? Do we have different flavours? Did you suck someone else’s blood? Or can you tell what’s _in_ my blood? Like the scotch I had early before you arrived? Or do you mean-”

“Yes,” Loki interrupted, and Tony was about to ask which question he was answering, but then he continued, “but more importantly, I could taste your arousal.”

Tony stiffened, his entire body going rigid and he was glad he was staring at the ceiling and not Loki. “Um.”

“What I _can’t_ detect,” Loki continued, and Tony could feel the mage’s piercing gaze watching him closely, “is if it was arousal from my bite, or from _me_.”

Tony’s heart was pounding and he really hoped he hadn’t paled. He didn’t know what enhanced senses Loki now had, but he was pretty sure he was _fucked_ one way or another. He could either play it off, act embarrassed that Loki biting him had got his libido working or... or he was going to have to admit that Loki touching him was enough to get his blood pumping.

But, if he admitted he was attracted to Loki, how long would it take for Loki to work out the rest? To catch onto infatuation, yearning, want, _love_.

Should he rip it off like a bandaid? Explain everything and deal with the fallout, already knowing Loki had no interest in him? Or should he say nothing, claim Loki’s freaky vampire senses must have been playing up and he was reading too much into it?

Tony was still running through possible answers and their outcomes when Loki’s arm moved from his waist. His hand cupped Tony’s chin and angled him until he was forced to look Loki in the eyes. His expression was surprisingly gentle.

“I have spent a good hour puzzling out why you would possibly offer your throat to a vampire. Why you would trust me. It would have been wise to lock me away and use your vast resources to gain me blood from a bag. Your choice to offer yourself could only be explained by one reason.”

He didn’t say the word but it was obvious; _love_.

Tony closed his eyes, his face twisting in a grimace at his own stupidity. _Fuck._

He pulled his chin out of Loki’s hold and ran a hand over his face. What the hell could he say to that? What was _left_ to say?

“It doesn’t matter,” he said roughly.

“I believe it does.”

Tony laughed, but it sounded bleak and bitter. “No, it doesn’t, Loki. You aren’t about to confess your undying love to me. You’re unlikely to admit I’m your _friend_. So, no, it means fuck all. You bit me; I liked it, and for more than just a masochistic reason. It doesn’t matter.”

“So now you are dictating my feelings as well as my actions.” Loki did not sound impressed.

Tony didn’t care. He’d run this scenario a thousand times. Okay, well, not the _vampire_ scenario, but he’d run the ‘Loki finding out about his feelings’ one and it never went well. The chance of anything resembling reciprocal affection was so low it wasn’t even worth counting.

He wasn’t who Loki wanted, plain and simple. And who could blame the guy? Tony Stark was a walking disaster and a bad bet. A relationship with him was built to fail. Loki was smart enough to write him off from the start.

“You aren’t going to want me, Loki,” Tony said, and his voice sounded far too raw and miserable. “I worked that out a long time ago.”

The room was quiet for a few seconds before Loki flicked him on the forehead. Tony’s eyes snapped open and he brought a hand up to the spot that was still stinging. He glared at Loki. “The fuck?!”

“Are you done feeling sorry for yourself?” Loki demanded, flatly.

Tony gaped at him, offended and irritated and about to say something when Loki leant forward and pressed their mouths together.

Tony’s brain kind of _stopped_. There was complete white noise before he wrapped his arm around Loki’s neck and heaved him closer until Loki was straddling him. Tony kissed Loki for all he was worth, arching into the mage and moaning against his lips. 

Loki made a soft, soothing noise, his thumbs coming to stroke Tony’s cheeks. Tony just poured himself into the kiss while trying to get as much contact with Loki as possible.

“Calm down,” Loki murmured when he broke the kiss. “You foolish man. I am not leaving you.”

Tony’s chest was heaving and he had one arm around Loki’s back, the other tangled in his hair. “But-”

Loki kissed Tony again, silencing his protest. When Loki pulled back he was smiling and his green eyes were warm. Tony stared at him with disbelief, Loki looked... he looked _happy_ and even _fond_ ; fond of _Tony_.

“I like you, Tony Stark. Do you think I rushed to any Midgardian upon discovering my curse, upon realising I was not only a danger to those around me but was in _pain?_ ” He stroked Tony’s cheeks again. “I ran to _you_ because I knew you would help me. I knew that, even in my compromised state, I would never let myself hurt you.”

Tony’s mouth fell open, his shock leaving him gaping. But, _hope_ that was rushing through him as well and with enough force to make him feel like he was shaking.

“You... you actually...”

“Yes, Tony, despite your utter stupidity and obliviousness to my affections, I am incredibly fond of you.”

Tony smiled so widely it hurt his cheeks. He couldn’t quite comprehend it, but fuck did he feel so god damn _happy_. He cupped Loki’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, marvelling at the fact he could actually do that and not be rebuffed.

Loki _liked him_. Loki _wanted him_.

He broke the kiss to laugh with incredulity and delight. “Holy shit, Loki. You actually like me?”

Loki sighed loudly, but he was still smiling. “Yes, you fool. I like you.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and tugged him down. Loki let out a soft ‘ _oomph_ ’ but still allowed it. They ended up with Loki lying on top of him and Tony hugging him tightly. He’d expected Loki to hug him back, maybe good-naturedly complain about the bombardment of affection.

He didn’t expect Loki’s sudden, sharp inhale nor the way his voice had grown rough. “ _Tony_.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he realised Loki’s face was pressed against his neck, inches from his still healing bite. Loki was still a vampire, still _very interested_ in sucking Tony’s blood.

It probably shouldn’t have made Tony’s body flush with interest. When Loki noticeably sniffed him, obviously becoming aware of his arousal, Tony very nearly blushed. “Um.”

“Perhaps I should gain further strength before unravelling the curse?” Loki suggested, his voice low and his tongue coming out to flick Tony’s neck, making him bite down on a groan. “If you are amenable?” His hands slipped to the top of Tony’s pants and Loki’s voice lowered to a purr, “I could make certain you enjoyed it, Tony.”

“Um,” Tony’s voice was a little high, “I was going to enjoy it anyway.” 

He felt Loki’s smile against his neck as his fingers skimmed under Tony’s pants. “Hmm. But now we can _enhance_ our pleasure from it.”

And, honestly, what kind of idiot would Tony be to say no to _that?_

“Bite away, Lokes.”

Loki’s grin turned wicked and Tony closed his eyes as Loki’s fangs pierced his skin again, making him groan lowly.

Tony had no idea who had cursed Loki or why, but considering the outcome it had gained, Tony could privately admit, he was a little bit grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I stopped it there before it could get ~steamy, but! There is a reason for that! I told **Sparcina** it likely wouldn't get NSFW and she said she might have to add to it if that was the case. So go poke her! I have left this opened ended and I tag you now, **Sparcina**! Give us the blood-sucking, vampire sex you know you want to write XP


End file.
